


My Body's Missing Pieces, I Wish I Could Remember

by BumpkinDice



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anal Sex, God!Madara, Hashi is also a god, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kami!Madara, Kawarama/Reto mentioned, M/M, Mild Smut, Mito/Touka mentioned, Modern Era, Reincarnation, shrines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumpkinDice/pseuds/BumpkinDice
Summary: Hashirama gets lost in a forest by his ancestral home and finds an abandoned shrine.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67
Collections: Naruto Fantasy Week 2020





	My Body's Missing Pieces, I Wish I Could Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Was supposed to be for Naruto Fantasy Week, Day Five, Urban Fantasy/Japanese Lore. I still wanted to write fics with the prompts. c':
> 
> Thanks @QueenPotema99 for beta'ing my fic!

Hashirama sighed, wiping off the sweat from his forehead. It wasn't quite a hot day but the humidity was vicious. It didn’t help that he was lost in the forest, after having gone on a walk to distract his mind. With the passing of his father and having been left their ancestral home in the countryside that he only ever had visited as a young child during the breaks from school, he left the city to pay a visit to the unused house. He had wanted to explore the nature that surrounded the empty house. Tobirama, Kawarama, and Itama have not arrived yet. So, Hashirama was left all alone.    
  
here he stood amongst the trees and regretted not having paid attention to where he was going, being distracted by every little insect, shrubs, or leaf he saw. No wonder Tobirama constantly yelled at him for his childish tendencies. But he felt the forest call to him and although he was clueless as to where he was, he felt at peace the more he kept treading through the woods.    
  
He recalled a time he had been in a similar predicament during a visit to the country home. How he had gotten lost during a storm for several days, not worried one bit when both his mother and father found him soaking. They scolded him greatly, forbidding him from ever leaving the house without their permission but he wasn’t harmed. He had survived on what he found in the forest. He talked to the trees and creatures, he felt at home. he was strange, always had been, despite having normal features, unlike his brother Tobirmama with his albinism and itama with his odd dual coloured hair. Only Kawarama and himself were able to blend in. That is until he acted in ways that made others raise eyebrows and question his sanity.    
  
Other kids teased him when he picked flowers and sung to them soothingly, whispering of how he’d regrow them back, he’d heal them.    
  
“What are you? Some magic princess?” The bullies would taunt him with, before pushing him to the ground. Tobirama, bless his soul, though younger, never hesitated to stand up for Hashirama. He appreciated his first younger brother, always ready to defend despite being quite reserved even as a child. Though, don’t get him wrong, he too stood against bullies who would tease Tobirama, asking if he was adopted since he didn’t have the same colouring as his siblings. The pale boy pretended to be unaffected but Hashirama would recall seeing his weeping on their mothers arm when they thought they were alone. It hurt his soul to know how after their mothers passing when they were still quite young, Tobirama didn’t cry anymore. He Would barely show emotions for quite some time but that didn’t stop his siblings from showering him with the affection he secretly needed.    
  
Hashirama paused by a stream, smiling down at it before placing a toe then dipping his whole foot in it. He sighed in delight this time, placing his other foot. He had gone barefoot into the forest, appreciating the feel of the earth beneath his feet. He hummed a lullaby he had made up years ago and loved to sing to itama who always struggled to sleep as a young boy, so easily frightened. It was about a forest sprite who lost his friend by a river, while searching it flooded and drowned the sprite. The friend wept and wept before he knew it, a little flower grew from where his tears had been shed and out came the forest sprite, smiling brightly.    
  
He enjoyed coming up with such tales and lullabies, Kawarama enjoying the more adventurous ones while Tobirama scolded them for being so excited to hear silly tales. Though, Hashirama knew he too listened in and pitched his own thoughts and ideas. He Even sung along when he was in an advantageous mood.    
  
Hearing birds chirp above him, Hashirama pressed on, not ready to find his way home yet. Something told him to go in a certain direction and as he placed a hand on a tree and rounded its corner, he saw mossy stepping stones on the ground. Following its path, he saw what was a broken down well covered by overgrown grass and ferns, Looking further around he spotted a shrine covered mostly by bushes and vines. His heart ached strangely at the site of the shrine lost to nature and time. With slow steps, he approached it, analyzing it before ripping off the greenery covering it. The wood was fairly weathered and the paint chipping off, shingles of its roof were missing and it looked pretty worn overall.    
  
Biting his lips, Hashirama knew he couldn’t leave it be, the poor shrine beckoned to be healed, to be repaired. So he set his mind to the task and continued to use his bare hands to tear off all that had grown atop it. It wasn’t the largest shrine, quite small but it still took time and when he was done, he saw what would be the decorative stone lantern fallen and absorbed by the ground. He cracked his hands and went to dig them out, erecting them up and sent to the well next. Overall, it took him long enough that the sun was setting and critters were chirping.    
  
“Crap”, He mumbled to himself, knowing he was screwed. He hadn’t even brought his phone. Groaning, he looked at the shrine before turning around. When all of a sudden the stone lanterns lit up, causing him to shriek. He shivered in fear and from the cold that now hung around the air. Looking around, paranoid he called out for who was there. Ridiculous, he knew, no one was here, just himself but how could fire suddenly erupt? He scooted closer to the lanterns and stuck out his hands close enough to feel the warmth. Staring at the flames, it hypnotized him for a moment, all sense of fear and worry lost, only this familiar, kind warmth kept him grounded.    
  
“Stay,” whispered a deep voice right by his ear, Hashirama yelping and turning around to punch anybody creeping in on him. But nothing was there, no one. He heard an owl hoot in the distance and Hashirama pouted.    
  
“Now I really do feel insane!” he said, stomping his foot. If his brothers knew he had gone and gotten himself lost, found an abandoned shrine and tried to repair it, they would tease him and say he really was a ditz. With one more glance towards the shrine, he made his way to leave.  But with each step he took away from the shrine, his fear of the unknown of the forest grew until he no longer felt safe.   
  
At some point in a clearing, he heard ferocious growls. He clenched his fists, telling himself monsters were not real, but when the crunching of leaves sounded too close for his nerves, he ran. In which direction, he didn’t know, his body reacting on its own. He tripped once and quickly got up, not wanting to look behind him. In the distance he saw light and as he approached he saw the stone lanterns still lit. He went straight to the shrine, huddling in its alcove, knees to his chest. Gaze looking at the dark expanse of the woods, he whimpered. It took him several minutes for his heart to finally calm down, head nodding off, eyes drooping but he resists the lulling sleep, needing to stay vigilant.    
  
“Sleep, I’ll protect you,” He heard right as he felt what could be described as a warm embrace engulf him and he entered the realm of sleep.    
  
When he woke up, he was home, in his the bed he seriously needed to throw out to get a larger one. Blinking, he yawned and got up, wondering how he was home and if what had happened was a dream. The only sign he had to prove he had been out the day before was his bare feet, still muddy. He cringed and decided a shower was urgently needed. Once in it, he hummed and daydreamed of a handsome man with black hair and eyes that felt deep yet passionate. He scolded himself, not knowing where these images came from. His last partner didn’t have such features, in fact, his last one was a woman. Mito Uzumaki who he had dated for a short period before calling it off, both deciding they were better off as friends. Though she did hook up with his cousin Touka and he was thrilled that they seemed to be genuinely happy together and he enjoyed her as a friend.    
  
Laughing to himself, he exited the shower, towel draped around his waist. He went back to his room reached for his phone, and saw several messages from his brothers. About six from tobirama with him practically yelling and demanding a response to whether he was alive or not. He snickered and replied that yes, he was quite in fact alive. A message from Kawarama contained an elaborate breakfast he had made for himself and his boyfriend, Reto. whether Hashirama was jealous that he had a boyfriend or that he was going to chow down on what would no doubt will be a fine meal, he couldn’t tell. Probably both.    
  
Itama, sweet Itama, had asked if he wanted for him to arrive earlier, if he was feeling lonely. None of them were able to make it until next week, Itama having completed some finals for college. Hashirama responded with a thank you and that he would be fine for now. His studies could not be interrupted, Tobirama would scold him. Only Kawarama escaped his wrath, having skipped college and gone to work in many restaurants until he landed a job in a five star rated one, making quite a nice living. His boyfriend wasanother cook, though he dealt more with desserts. Reto had earned his approval when he had baked him some scrumptious green tea layered cake. Even Tobirama had asked for seconds and he prided himself on self restraint.    
  
As his Stomach now announced its need for substance, he dressed in traditional japanese clothing he had found in his father's wardrobe, liking the green haori. He made himself some tea and microwaved some dangos that he had bought in abundance the day before. Was it a healthy breakfast? No, but he hadn’t officially gone grocery shopping, waiting until he had another mouth to feed. After he ate, he got up to check the rest of the house and what needed to be cleaned and noted what clearly needed to be thrown out. But he’d leave that to his brothers, his true goal was the garden. That would be the beast he’d tackle.   
  
The backyard was a full-on mess and it made him giddy, especially when he went up to the shed and saw all the tools and supplies ready to be used. But the image of the shrine popped up and he paused. He grabbed some items and a satchel and closed the shed doors. He left the garden and went all the way to the front door, ready to find his way back to the shrine. He had set his mind to repair it fully. Even if he stumbled upon it by accident, he knew he’d be able to find it once more. It was some odd beacon of sorts, the whispers he heard didn’t cause him to retreat but instead felt right? Like the voice was a belavonet one he could trust.    
  
With that he entered the forest once more and in no time, found the shrine. Despite not knowing how he made it there the first time nor recalling how he had gotten home, it seemed like a sixth sense guiding him. He wondered who it belonged to, he wouldn’t know, and the only hints he got were from some flames depicted on the wood. He had pocketed incense earlier and went to place them in a bowl he also brought and set it in the center, saying a prayer to the guardian spirit or god that lay there. Feeling a tug at the end of his hair, he frowned. Then he heard a chuckle. 

Getting up slowly, he called out, “Are you playing around with me? No fair since I can’t see you!” He said with a smile on his lips. Shaking his head, he went to repair the shrine, adding new shingles, switching certain wooden beams for others, and painting certain areas.    
  
His stomach grumbled and he wiped off sweat from his face with a rag and smiled at his handy work. There was still a bit more that needed to be done but he was hungry and needed to eat or else he’d collapse. He gently caressed the shrine's seams, humming to himself a tune that he had also made up. Or at least that’s what he would say to others but in reality it felt like one he had heard before, he could never find the true origins but he knew deep down that he’d heard it before.    
  
“West, berries,” a voice whispered in the wind that rushed past Hashirama’s head. Blinking, he looked to the sky and saw the position of the sun. Calculating where west was, he obeyed the ominous message, smiling to himself. Walking several yards away from the shrine, he did find bushes of berries, raspberries to be specific. He picked them and searched for a source of water to clean them in when he recalled the well by the shrine. Heading straight to it, he saw that there was water at the bottom and a nearly torn rope barely holding a bucket. Praying quickly to the kami at the shrine for their blessing, he attempted to lower the bucket into the water.   
  
It worked and Hashirama nearly split the bucket once he had brought it backup and danced with it in his arms.   
  
“Thank you, thank you!” Hashirama cooed, setting the bucket down and dropping the berries in it, cleaning them. Afterwards he chowed down on them, even going back for seconds and thirds, the bushes having plenty in abundance. He made sure to leave some on the shrine too as offerings. Stretching, he yawned and laid back, looking at the tree tops and clouds, eyes drooping. A little nap wouldn’t do any harm, right? Soon enough he fell asleep, feeling a harmonious peace floating around and a comforting warmth.    
  
When his eyes started to flutter open slowly, he moaned, wrapping his arms tighter around whatever he was holding. He snuggled closer, nose being touched by something, causing him to scrunch it up. He rubbed it and blinked his eyes open when he heard a chuckle. That’s when he realized he was tangled up with a stranger, a man with black, long messy hair. His spikes splayed out on the ground where he laid next to Hashirama.    
  
“Hello?” Hashirama said, before getting up to scoot away frantically. The man only laughed, throwing back his head.   
  
“So sweet, are you afraid Hashi?” He said, and that’s when he noticed the red eyes and old fashioned clothing he wore, in fact, it looked regal, what with gold laced sewn in it. It was black and red, flames decorating it.    
  
“Who are you and how do you know my name!” He demanded, frowning when the other man only laughed further. How did he not sense his presence? He didn’t consider himself that much of a deep sleeper. Unlike Kawarama and Tobirama who denied such claims.   
  
“That’s a good one. Now stop playing the clueless one and come to me, love, it’s been so long since we've been together. Imagine to my surprise when I saw you find my shrine. It’s been so long since I’ve even talked with someone else, much less received an offering,” The odd man spoke, standing up and wiping off dirt from his clothing. He gave Hashirama a warm smile, one that made his senses spike in a way that screamed in delight. He couldn’t help but smile back.   
  
“I’m not joking though, what’s your name?” Hashirama said, getting up as well and cautiously approached the other who frowned for a moment. He didn’t speak, just stared into the confused man’s eyes. Hashirama waited for a reply, nervously intertwining his hands. The shorter man sighed and shook his head before speaking.   
  
“I see, that’s how it is, come here,” He waved while walking up to the shrine before sitting down on its stone steps. Hashirama tilted his head, looking like a confused puppy before shrugging and following him. The spiky haired man turned to pluck some of the berries and ate them.    
  
“Hey! That was for the kami of this shrine! Have you no respect?” Hashirama said, pouting, arms crossed. The other man smirked.   
  
“Yes and I thank you for the offering, though I did point you in the direction where to find them,” He said, an eyebrow raised playfully.    
  
“What? You, a god? Really? Prove it,” Hashirama said, equally intrigued and skeptical. The man nodded towards the stone lanterns and looking back between the two, red flames erupted then turned black. Hashirama gasped, covering his mouth with a hand. He nearly tripped when he ran right in front of the kami. This shrine truly must belong to him! His brothers would never believe him, not in a million years. He brought their faces close together, staring right back into the red eyes, darker than his brothers and with three odd black markings in it, circling the pupil.    
  
“Believe me now?” He said, earning an excited nod. Hashirama backed off, realizing the disrespect he no doubt did with how rudely he acted. “Sorry!” He apologized, toppling backwards, bumping his rear on a jagged stone, making him yelp. The man rolled his eyes at the display.   
  
“Typical, be careful with that mortal body of yours. Tragic, really. You don’t remember a thing, do you?” He questioned.   
  
“Remember what?”   
  
“Who you are or were. Who I am…” He said, pausing before looking down at his hands, a sad look in his eyes. It made Hashirama gulp, a feeling of guilt for not knowing what he was speaking about rising up. And why did he call him ‘love’?   
  
“I’m sorry, I really am! If I could recall whatever memories I’m supposed to have about you, I would but I-” Hahsirama started before being interrupted. “Madara,” the man added in.   
  
“That’s your name, I assume?” the human asked, receiving a nod. They stayed put where they were, not saying anything after that. Madara then got up and outstretched a hand towards the human who took the hand. Hauling him up, Hashirama realized that he was taller than a god. It made him giggle, earning a raised eyebrow. And why did a god have eyebags?    
  
“You’re cute,” Hashirama blurted out, before regretting it. Madara frowns, putting his hands on his hips. He squealed out an apology and saw the other roll his eyes.   
  
“Damn, hapless as ever, good thing you’re cute as well,” He said, grinning before stepping closer until their chests touched. He raised a pale hand and placed it on the side of Hashirama’s neck, a thumb slowly rubbing circles.    
  
“Alone, for so long. Waiting for you, I knew you’d return but when? Time passed and fewer people came to give me offerings and prayers. Yet I waited for you. And here you are, in a human body, memories gone, mortality leaving you,” Madara spoke quietly, a longing look on his face.    
  
Any person Hashirama decided to tell this to would no doubt call him insane, tell him he was a complete fool. That he lost all good sense and needed therapy. For Hashirama felt love for this god he thought he just met yet believed that this wasn’t their first time talking. No, this had to be something otherworldly. He hugged Madara, tightly, able to now smell the smokey and fresh dew that clung to his body, a delightful scent. The kami startled but returned the hug. They stood in each other's arms for what felt like hours but was surely only minutes, until he pulled back and grinned, “Madara,” he spoke. He felt the man shiver at hearing his name spoken aloud. “Madara,” He said once more, loving the name on his tongue, feeling that it belonged there, that he was meant to mutter the name. What was wrong with him? He had no clue but maybe it was the powerful presence that cloaked Madara that made him act as if he was just reunited with a lover. And to test out that theory, he moved in for a kiss.    
  
Madara gasped against his lips, before placing his hands on his waist. They moaned when they intertwined their tongues. Tangling his hands in the spiky locks, he tugged a bit, earning a groan and bite at the side of his jaw.    
  
“Hashi, wait, have you no human lover, a partner?” He asked, despite hunger now in his eyes. Hashirama needed a moment to compute what he was asked and he shook his head. “Good, now may I fully ravish you?” He asked, making Hashirama blush. Yes, sure he just (re)met the guy...god, whatever. But he was completely turned on and was one to lack self control at times.    
  
“Please,” He said before yelping when he was lifted up and everything spun. When he was dropped, it was on his bed back home, Madara smirking overtop him. Looking around, judgement clearly evident, he scorned him for having such a small bed for his size.    
  
“We can move to my parents room, they no longer live and have a larger bed,” Hashirama said, hopping off the bed and dragging Madara along with him. When they entered the master bedroom, Madara nodded, approving of the larger bed size. He then started to unrobe, looking at Hashirama pointedly. Gulping, he discarded his own clothing, and soon enough they stood both naked. Madara examines his body, humming.   
  
“Yes, good. You truly have the same form,” He said, causing Hashirama to blush. Scratching the back of his head, he chuckled.   
  
“Thanks? You look, um, hot,” He said, awkwardly, he normally wasn't this bad at engaging in sex. Hell, he has had one night stands before, not that he would consider this one...In fact, he had no idea what was happening and what would become of this afterwards.    
  
“Stop thinking too much, just, do you trust me?” Madara spoke up, now standing right in front of him. Hashirama didn’t hesitate to reply with a yes, he did trust him. It felt natural too. Regardless of fully understanding the situation. Madara kissed his wandering thoughts away and they settled on top of the bed. On his back, chest heaving, Madara kissed his lips and slowly crawled down, kissing the side of his neck, sucking marks on it. Hashirama threw back his head and buckled his hips. Madara grabbed his legs and made them wrap around his waist, rubbing their members together for a moment, both groaning. When he felt the gods prick against his entrance, he froze.    
“Wait, we need lube! You can’t enter dry!” He exclaimed, raising his body up on his elbows. Marada looked at him incredulously.    
  
“Lube? Do you mean oil? I have none, and we’ve done it before without it,” Madara said, firmly. Hashirama sagged his shoulders, no way in hell was he letting Madara enter him without something to ease the way. He did, in fact, want to be able to sit down without a struggle.   
  
“Lucky for past me, but current me has a mortal ass that he wants in one piece,” He said, getting up, ignoring the groan he heard and entering the bathroom, finding some body oil he took a sniff of and nodded when it didn’t smell terrible. It would have to do. Some god he was, Hashirama thought, unless he had healing powers, it would just be too painful. Tossing the oil, he plopped down back on the bed.   
  
“I guess this is what I’ll have to deal with for now, how inconvenient of you to have such a frail, mortal body,” Madara sighed, opening the jar and lavering fingers up. He kissed Hashirama hard, hiking one of the taller man’s leg up with one hand while the other stroked the mans’ cock. Hashirama groaned into the mouth devouring him. The hand went further down and one finger teased his rim before pushing in. Damn, it had been awhile since he had sex down there, and he couldn't help but clench tight around the digit. Raising up the other leg over Madara’s shoulder, his fists clenched the bed sheets when another finger was added. Hashirama was lost in his haze of lust, rocking against the fingers, precum dripping from his cock, when another finger was added and had found the sweet spot deep within him, he almost came, begging for Madara to hurry up or else he wouldn’t last.    
  
“I recall times where you would beat me by days, making a challenge on who’d last longer. You’d keep going and going,” He spoke, a teasing grin on his lips. Hashirama could only whine. Days!? He wasn’t going to last an hour longer at most!    
  
He yelped when Madara entered him, having been distracted by having one of his nipples sucked, damn bastard did it purposely, he thought. Madara pulled back with a feral grin, slowly pushing further in, Hashirama panting, one hand balled up in a fist, teeth biting into it. He retreated, leaving Hashirama pathetically empty before ramming back in. “Fuck!” Hashirama cursed, in utter bliss, he kept repeating “Fuck” until Madara shut hi up with a kiss.   
  
“Such a dirty mouth, you usually refrain from saying such words, must be the mortal influences,” He said, lips back on the others. The room was steamy, heat everywhere, the smell of their sweat and love making pungent in the once quiet house now filled with all sorts of moans and shouts. When they found their release, Hashirama first, they collapsed, or more so the human with god, with a pleased smile lay atop him, chin on his chest.    
  
“Good?” Madara asked after a while, tracing random patterns on the others skin. Hashirama taking deep breaths nodded.    
  
“I still don’t remember, I think another round or so might jog something, yes? But first give me time to recover,” Hashirama said, grinning. Madara laughed and agreed, willing to wait however long for his past lover to regain his stamina.    
  
“What was I before?” He asked after silence had taken over. Madara's smile momentarily faded before he settled beside his lover.    
  
“A god too, not just any mere one. One of life and strength, kindness. With my flames and path of destruction, you were always behind to mend the hurt I left. When you...died, I told worshippers of mine to set up that shrine in that forest you loved and stayed there, waited centuries for a sign of your return,” Madara spoke, voice shaky, eyes distant. Hashirama gulped, upset he couldn’t recall such things but giggled, which made the god look peeved.   
  
“I know you can’t be lying, not only because of that fire trick and teleporting us here but because I can talk to trees. Hear their whispers, others think I’m an oddball,“ Hashirama said, placing a hand over the other's body.   
  
“Not surprising, having been a god of nature,” Madara said, pecking him on the forehead. He snaked a hand down the gods chest when he heard the front door slam open, three voices shouting their arrival.   
  
“Hashi! You didn’t answer the damn phone again!” Tobirama shouted, making Hashirama wince.    
  
“Sorry, aniki! I finished up my exams early!” he heard his kinder brother, of course he’d go out of his way to find a way to get here sooner. He hopes he passed his exams with flying colours.    
  
“I brought the alcohol!” Added Kawarama at the end, ever the enabler. Well at least he’d have a drinking buddy now.    
  
Hashirama jumped out of the bed, frantically putting on his clothing, realizing he had left his phone at the shrine. He had put it on silent, not once did he check up to see their messages.    
  
“I am so sorry, Ma-” He said, looking at the spot the god was once laying at. It was empty now, and when he placed a hand over the area, he felt the warmth and smiled. He’d visit him soon enough. Will bring him a cup of saki too. With that, he left the room to greet his siblings, freezing when he felt cum drip down the back of his thighs. Damn, he cursed, regretting not cleaning himself up before getting dressed. Sending a quick prayer to Madara, hoping none of his brothers would notice his disheveled look.    
  
No such luck was on his side, Tobirama, the observant one called him out in a matter of seconds, Itama running away, not wanting to hear the topic of conversation. Kawarama laughed hard, asking if his secret lover was hiding away. 

  
They’re lucky their older brother is so loving and forgiving or else he’d kick them out, even Itama. He had so badly wanted another tussle in the sheets with the gorgeous kami.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was a nice read!


End file.
